1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to the information technology of a network. More specifically, the invention relates to a service providing method using profile information and a system thereof, in which user profile information accumulated in a home server for a long period of time is selectively provided to external devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every person has a different living pattern. For example, a person may have his or her own patterns of behavior including eating style, the best sleeping environments, or the like.
Even the same person shows different patterns of behavior according to the current situation, weather, or health condition. For example, suppose a person is going to have lunch. If the person is currently at a restaurant outside of his home, the person will give up on having a particular lunch of his or her own to a certain extent. Generally, the person's selection for lunch is influenced by various environments, and the person's particular tastes, such as a bit salty or hot tastes, are sometimes ignored. However, this can be the cause of stress to the person. The tastes for one meal can be ignored. However, it is a different matter if it relates to the person's health.
However, in order to be provided with a menu reflecting the person's eating habits, health conditions, or recent biorhythms, much more information is needed, and people's efforts to obtain the information is needed as well.
As another example, when a person is going to purchase clothes or shoes, to exercise, to sleep at a hotel, or to be treated at a hospital, similar problems can arise.
That is, in order to provide high quality services, i.e. grasping a user's intention and proposing and delivering appropriate services, a user profile including the user's inclinations, likings, and living patterns accumulated over a long period of time is needed.
According to conventional home network systems, such a user profile can be stored in a home server. However, a method of being provided with such services outside of a home has not been proposed. That is, a method of utilizing profile information accumulated inside of a home is required.